1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting receiving apparatus that can be connected to a portable player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable players that store audio data or video data as digital data obtained by compressing contents of a music or a video image in a predetermined compression format in a recording medium such as a semiconductor memory and reproduce the audio data or video data have been widely used. The audio data or video data is referred to as contents data. Contents data stored in a portable player is usually managed by a personal computer (PC). A portable player and a PC are connected to each other via an dedicated universal serial bus (USB) cable or the like and thus contents data stored in the PC is transmitted to the portable player and is stored in the portable player.
As an example of portable players, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology for connecting a portable player and an external audio/video device, providing the data output from the portable player to the external audio/video device, and displaying the data.